


Turian Discipline

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Winging It [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Embarrassment, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Light D/s, Magic Cock, Magic Strap-on, Massage, Oral, Spanking, Strap-On, Teasing, crab tie, frogtie, high tech strap-on, lotion, messy bottom Ryder, playful D/s, ropes, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Vetra and Ryder compare some of their species' favorite methods of recreational punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *blush* This was... entirely self indulgent.
> 
> Please follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr if you want! I post other Mass Effect stuff in addition to writing and publishing original novels about lesbian and bisexual women in love. :D
> 
> My Vetra-romancing Sara Ryder is: emotional, casual, a biotic, femme, black, default face #7, a bottom. I headcanon her as cis (my other Ryder, Lin, is trans) but if you want to headcanon Sara as trans too feel absolutely free. ^^

Vetra knows she isn’t a typical turian.

She’s never been the yessir, right-away-sir, shine-your-boots-sir type. She improvises. She makes her own rules—and she worked damn hard to get to a place where she could. Snapping to attention like she’s got a stick up her ass isn’t her style.

And yet…

Seeing Ryder splayed on the bed, ankles tied to her thighs, wrists and elbows bound behind her back, makes Vetra reevaluate her opinion. It’s not exactly military, but there is a certain element of control and discipline to the position.

(Maybe she just doesn’t like discipline when  _ she’s _ the one being bossed around.)

“Wow, Ryder.” Vetra shakes her head, offering a low, appreciative whistle. “I didn’t realize human legs could stretch that wide.”

“Yeah, well… I’m flexible.” Ryder lowers her lashes over her eyes, as if she’s trying to conceal embarrassment. But she can’t conceal much else. The dark brown peaks of her breasts are crinkled into stiff points and the soft lips between her legs are leaking clear strands of wetness. She’s already left a small stain on the sheets beneath her.

Vetra chuckles. She’s seen for herself just how flexible humans can be—or, at least, how flexible Ryder is. An image of Ryder’s heels riding high on her shoulders comes to mind, but reality is better than fantasy. She stands back, drinking in her handiwork.

She’d taken her time tying Ryder in this position. Her hands had wandered all over Ryder’s smooth brown skin, finding ticklish places with her talons. Even though they’ve done this many, many times by now, she still can’t get over how  _ soft _ Ryder is. Her skin has so much give that just touching it changes its shape. And yet, it isn’t fragile. Ryder can get bruises (mostly when Vetra uses too much teeth), but her skin rarely splits (except if Vetra really digs in with her nails).

Ryder doesn’t seem to mind those injuries, though. In fact, they usually make her ask for more.

“Are you comfy in there?” Vetra asks, approaching the side of the bed to check her knots. It’s important, she’s read on the extranet, to make sure there’s enough room to wiggle one of her talons beneath the rope. Otherwise, Ryder’s hands will go numb.

Ryder shudders as Vetra skims her inner wrist. “Fine. A little achy…”

“Hmm.” She trails her finger down along the groove of Ryder’s spine, stopping just short of her tailbone. “Muscles starting to burn?”

Ryder’s answer is a short hiss. Without looking, Vetra suspects she’s closed her eyes completely.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Vetra moves her hand to Ryder’s right thigh, bracing her palm flat against it and squeezing. It’s strange, she thinks, being able to  _ feel _ the muscles moving so clearly underneath Ryder’s skin. Ryder twitches at the touch, but from her small gasp, Vetra can tell it’s not a sound of distress. It’s a noise of eagerness. She climbs onto the bed, kneeling in front of Ryder and putting her other hand on Ryder’s left thigh.

“What about your feet?” Vetra runs the tip of a talon along the sole of Ryder’s foot, enjoying the way she squirms and tries to stifle giggles. “Are they doing okay?”

“F— _ fine _ ,” Ryder stammers, biting her bottom lip. “Ju… just stop tickling!”

A little reluctantly, Vetra stops. It’s fun to have Ryder helpless like this, completely at her mercy. But she can come up with plenty more interesting things to try. She palms one of Ryder’s breasts instead, cupping it gently so that Ryder’s thick nipple pokes out from between two of her talons.

She has to admit, she’s always been a little fascinated with Ryder’s breasts. They’re so soft and squishy, and the adorable little noises Ryder makes when she plays with the sensitive tips are even more fun. She pinches the swollen peak, rolling it until Ryder starts whining and trying to rub herself against the mattress.

Vetra places her other hand on Ryder’s locked knee, making sure she doesn’t move.

“Hey. You wanted a taste of turian discipline. That means you hold still.”

Ryder takes a few gulping breaths. “Don’t tell me Palaven’s military  _ actually _ uses this kind of discipline…”

“Not this kind…  _ usually _ .” Vetra bends down, leaning in close to Ryder’s neck. She just inhales at first, enjoying the human’s scent. The smell of Ryder’s arousal is stronger than her own, but oh so tempting. “It’s a pretty common sexual practice for turians, but I doubt many soldiers are lucky enough to tie up their CO’s. It’s against regulations… and you know how we like those.”

“Guess in such a strict society, some of that carries over into the bedroom… ahh!”

Vetra holds the tender skin of Ryder’s throat between her teeth for just a moment, making sure not to sink them in too deep. She knows she’s got the right pressure because Ryder lifts her chin and arches her neck, offering herself up for more.

“There’s also a pretty strong interest in corporal punishment.” Vetra runs the rasp of her tongue over the dotted imprint she’s left behind. “Doesn’t take a genius to figure out why.”

Ryder takes a moment to regain her breath. She’s still wiggling in her bonds, testing the strength of the ropes even though Vetra knows there’s no chance in hell she’ll squirm out of them. Watching her try and fail, though, is  _ very _ entertaining.

“Wh... what kind of corporal punishment?”

“Why?” Vetra palms Ryder’s breast again, kneading gently. “You interested?”

Ryder swallows visibly. “Um…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She switches to Ryder’s other breast, circling around and around the nipple without actually touching its straining tip. “All our vulnerable bits are in the crevices—the joints in our carapace. Get something in there and start prying, it can smart. Or feel good, if you’re into that.”

Vetra can tell Ryder is only half-listening. She’s started her little rocking motions again and the wetness between her legs is getting thicker, smearing across her spread thighs. Her clit pokes out from beneath its thin protective hood, clearly seeking attention.

That’s one of the main differences between her body and Ryder’s, aside from the lack of carapace and claws. Ryder doesn’t have any plates to shield her softest parts. She’s all open and exposed, with dark petaled lips and deep red folds tucked inside. Her clit, though, is right out in the open above her entrance. Vetra can feel her own start to swell inside her as her plates shift apart.

“What about humans?” she asks, trailing the tips of her claws down the curve of Ryder’s belly. She enjoys watching the small pressure lines she leaves in her wake and the scratches that remain afterward, a slight reddening of Ryder’s dark skin with flaky white edges. “What’s your version of corporal punishment?”

“Lots… There are lots.” Ryder’s eyes have glazed over and her upper lips are almost as swollen and needy as the lower ones. Vetra watches them move with each word Ryder speaks, ignoring the temptation to kiss them. Ryder’s lips, like the rest of her, are incredibly soft.

“Fine. What’s  _ your _ favorite kind? Because I’m assuming…” Vetra traces her talons through the triangle of short, curly black hairs that are Ryder’s only protection. “…that a girl like you…” She slides two talons on either side of Ryder’s clit, massaging the slippery shaft without actually touching it. Ryder’s face scrunches up adorably, and more of those quiet whimpers spill out of her. “…has a favorite. Am I right?”

“Uhhmmm…”

Vetra stops stroking for a moment. If she continues, she doubts Ryder will be capable of answering.

Ryder’s hips quiver slightly, but with her ankles bound to her thighs, she has no leverage and a very small range of movement. Her squirming is pretty much useless. “Okay. So… do turians have spanking?”

Vetra’s eyes widen. No, turians don’t, but that doesn’t mean she’s ignorant. You don’t hang around the seediest parts of the Terminus system and  _ not _ learn what spanking is, since humans and asari and even batarians practice it. On a turian, she wouldn’t see the appeal. Their behinds are kind of spiky (although Ryder seems to enjoy holding on to hers). But on Ryder…

Another really nice thing about humans is their asses—Ryder’s ass in particular. It somehow manages to be soft and firm at once, almost like a pillow.

“No, we don’t.” She grasps Ryder’s legs, tipping her onto her back and then rolling her carefully onto her stomach. Even though she’s being gentle, since Ryder is tied so tightly, Ryder still lets out a few low moans that could almost be mistaken for pain if Vetra didn’t know better. But she does know better. If Ryder is in any pain, it’s the good kind. “I’m pretty sure I can figure it out.”

Ryder’s new position is even more appealing than the first one. Sure, her breasts are hidden, pressed forward into the mattress, but with her bent legs sticking up in the air and her arms tied behind her back, she still makes quite the pretty picture. Even better, Vetra has more access to the heat between Ryder’s legs. She dips her talons into it and they come away glistening.

A muffled moan comes from the head of the bed. Ryder’s face is buried in the blankets, so Vetra leans over, pulling her hair slightly and forcing her to lift up. “Keep that mouth uncovered,” she says, trying not to get distracted by the way Ryder’s curly black hair is sifting through her fingers. “Otherwise, how are you going to tell me to go softer? Or harder?”

At the word ‘harder’, Ryder’s toes clench. Vetra smirks as she lets go of Ryder’s hair, bringing both palms down to squeeze two large handfuls of Ryder’s ass. The firm cheeks fit perfectly in her grip. They’ve got a bit more muscle to them than Ryder’s breasts, but they’re still wonderfully plush. Best of all, when she pulls them apart, she can see both of Ryder’s entrances.

But that’s a thought for another time. She focuses on Ryder’s main opening, slipping one talon inside with what, for her, seems like excruciating slowness. The last thing she wants to do is hook a claw wrong, although she keeps them filed precisely for this purpose.

Ryder doesn’t like the pace either. She squirms on top of the bed, trying to rock her hips back. She isn’t successful. The best she can do is whimper and shiver and clench her warm muscles tight around Vetra’s talon.

And Spirits, Ryder is tight. She’s smooth, but she has these faint ridges inside that Vetra finds endlessly fascinating. She prods at a particularly swollen spot, the same spot where her own clit is, and where she has learned Ryder loves to be touched too. The muscles of Ryder’s back shift and the ropes around her arms strain, as if she wants to reach out and grab something.

“Vetra…”

“Hmm?” Vetra withdraws most of the way, leaving Ryder empty as she spreads some of the slickness over a second talon. Ryder is still dripping everywhere, so it’s fairly easy.

“Vetra, fuck me,” Ryder huffs, tossing her head in the other direction.

Vetra’s heart swells with pride at those words. “What, like this?” She pushes both talons inside this time, watching the way Ryder’s entrance clasps them. The ring of muscle flutters, trying to draw them deeper as more wetness slides out.

“Mm…”

Vetra feels heat gathering between her own legs. Ryder’s pleasure is causing a powerful response in her body, one she will need to satisfy soon. But first, she has some corporeal punishment to dole out.

“Do some humans like spanking for the same reason some of you like being tied up?” Vetra begins slow thrusts of her talons, probing at Ryder’s sensitive spots whenever she pushes all the way in. “Because it makes you feel helpless and exposed?”

Ryder’s muscles clench down harder. “N…not quite.”

“Then what is it?” Vetra uses her other hand to knead the left cheek of Ryder’s ass. “Help me understand.”

“It’s… it’s…”

Vetra can feel Ryder drifting away from her, so she slows down her thrusts and focuses on Ryder’s clit instead. She gives it feather light strokes with her thumb that she’s sure Ryder can barely feel, judging by the way she’s arching for more.

“It’s… humiliating. Degrading. It’s an embarrassing punishment. Usually for, um, someone who misbehaves.”

Ryder is babbling, probably out of nervousness, but Vetra thinks she gets it. “Embarrassing, hmm?” She lets go of Ryder’s ass, enjoying the way it bounces slightly with the light thrust of her other hand. “So if I did… this…” She slaps her palm lightly against Ryder’s backside, somewhat surprised by how much it makes her rear jump. “You’d be embarrassed? Even though you  _ haven’t _ misbehaved yet?”

Ryder sucks in a sharp breath, and Vetra waits to see if she shows any other signs of pain. There are none. Instead, Ryder lets out a deep groan and trembles from head to toe. She practically melts into the ropes holding her, even into the mattress beneath her. “Ahh…”

Though she hadn’t been too worried before, Vetra feels much more confident. She’d barely even given Ryder a love tap, but at least she knows she can go soft enough. She gives it another try, breaking her hand slightly harder across Ryder’s other cheek. Once more, Ryder jumps, and once more, she moans and relaxes afterward.

“How does it feel, Ryder?” she asks, even though Ryder hasn’t been particularly good at answering her questions.

Ryder chokes down a few more breathy groans, but she does manage to reply. “It feels… warm…” She tenses as Vetra tries another feathery touch on the tip of her clit. “It stings for a second, but then it’s just… a warm ache…”

“Warm? Like a hot bath?”

Vetra wiggles her fingers a little deeper inside of Ryder, curious to see how far she can go. The noises she earns when she hits the end of Ryder’s depths aren’t as desperate as when she presses into Ryder’s front wall, but they’re still so pretty to hear.

“Yeah… like… kind of like a bath. Or a glow. Or the shadow of your hand…”

Vetra can see that shadow. Ryder has two noticeable prints on each cheek, where her brown skin is ever so slightly darker and redder. She wants to leave more. She’s curious how long Ryder will be able to hold out against this kind of punishment.

She slaps Ryder twice in a row, close to her first marks, but not quite overtop them. Ryder does the same jerk-and-moan routine, and Vetra notices her clit twitch along with it. As an experiment, she breaks her hand across Ryder’s ass a fifth time… and Ryder’s clit pulses right after.

Vetra has to stifle a low, needy noise of her own. Ryder looks so beautiful like this, legs pinned up, arms stretched behind her back, handprints on the swell of her ass and two talons shoved inside her, splitting her open. Vetra can’t help herself. Teasing Ryder and testing limits is fun, but she also wants to take care of her, make her feel good.

She starts thrusting, searching for the angle that will make Ryder cry out. As soon as she hits it, Ryder wails. She pulls harder than ever at the ropes, but she’s well and truly trapped. Vetra can see her face screwing up, half-smushed against one of the pillows, mouth hanging open in ecstasy. This is exactly what she wants: Ryder falling to pieces. Pieces she can put back together again afterward.

She slaps Ryder’s ass a couple more times with her free hand, and then she presses her thumb into Ryder’s clit—hard.

That does it. Ryder screams something that sounds vaguely like Vetra’s name, twitching inside and quivering outside. She spills hot streams into Vetra’s palm, and Vetra lets the mess run down her wrist without pausing her rhythm. She fucks into Ryder hard and fast, going as rough as she can without tearing anything.

“Vetra… Vetra… Vetra…”

Ryder is chanting her name like some kind of prayer, and every muscle in her body seems made of rippling knots. But at last, something soothing seems to wash over her, because in the middle of her peak, she relaxes into the shudders instead of fighting them. Her inner walls throb a while longer, but eventually, even that slows down. Vetra is able to withdraw her talons with a sticky, lewd-sounding pop, although Ryder makes muffled whines at the loss.

“So, I did it right?” she asks hopefully. She drapes herself over Ryder’s body as best she can without disturbing the ropes, nipping gently at Ryder’s back. Ryder’s shoulders are completely slumped even though her arms are still tied.

“Mmnnss…”

Vetra decides to interpret that strange noise as a yes. It certainly sounds content. She nibbles at Ryder’s neck a while, flicking her tongue against the sensitive spot behind Ryder’s ear and enjoying the way she giggles. But unlike Ryder, she isn’t ready to bask in the afterglow. There is still an ache between her legs because she hasn’t come. She stops her affectionate preening and rises up onto her knees.

“Do you need me to untie you?”

Ryder twists her neck to look up. “Need? Or want?”

Vetra hadn’t thought about that. After a moment of consideration, she decides she doesn’t want to untie Ryder just yet. Not until she gets her orgasm, at least.

“Can you handle more?”

“I’ll probably be limping tomorrow,” Ryder admits, but then her face splits in a grin. “But it’ll be worth it. Go ahead.”

Vetra feels a rising surge of love and happiness within her chest. She flips Ryder over so she’s on her back instead of her front, kneeling on either side of the Pathfinder’s shoulders. Normally, in this position, Ryder would grip the spurs on the back of her calves. For some reason, Vetra feels a vague sense of satisfaction in the knowledge that she can’t.

“I know one part of you that can’t be too sore yet.” Vetra runs her talons, still sticky with come, along Ryder’s cheek, tracing her jawline. And oh, what a jawline it is, even if it’s missing mandibles.

Ryder tips her head back, staring up at Vetra with dark brown eyes full of need. “Vetra… please, let me taste you?”

It’s Ryder’s ‘please’ that does her in. She’s already desperate after making Ryder come first, and the fullness between her legs is reaching a crescendo. She lowers herself onto Ryder’s face, sighing as Ryder’s soft, warm tongue laps at the folds between her parted plates. It stays outside at first, circling over and over, teasing her entrance. To offer some encouragement, Vetra grasps the back of Ryder’s head, tugging her hair.

Ryder gets the message. She thrusts her tongue forward. Vetra gasps, sparks shooting through her. Ryder’s tongue is just long enough to reach inside and brush her clit.

“Ryder,” she murmurs, trying not to let her eyes slide shut. She wants to watch. She can only see the top half of Ryder’s face, but it’s beautiful. Even after several times together, Ryder’s eyes fill with such wonder when they do this. Love, too. There’s always love there.

Although she moans a little, vibrations Vetra can feel deep inside her, Ryder’s response is to curl harder against her clit. Her mouth forms a seal, sucking Vetra’s sensitive outer lips even as her tongue pushes as deep as possible. Spirits, that tongue. Humans can stick theirs out further than turians, and Vetra is  _ extremely _ grateful for that fact.

She starts bucking her hips, grinding down against Ryder’s face, using Ryder’s chin to get just a little more pressure. Her talons curl in Ryder’s thick hair, and she knows she’s probably pulling a little too hard, but fuck, she can’t help herself. She needs to grip something. Ryder’s tongue is plunging in and out of her core, hitting all the places that threaten to make her shake apart.

It doesn’t take long. After fucking Ryder senseless, she’s pretty close to senseless herself. All Ryder has to do is stare up at her with those large, sweet eyes and slip her tongue just so, and Vetra’s gone. She sucks in a breath, then forgets to let it out as the waves of release rock her body, carrying her past her peak.

She leaves Ryder’s face a mess, smearing wetness all over it, pushing as much of herself as possible into the welcoming heat of Ryder’s mouth. Ryder makes a few muffled noises that could be choking, but when Vetra tries to pull back, Ryder surges forward, fighting fiercely against her bonds and raising her head as far as possible to keep contact. Taking the gesture for what it is, Vetra rides out the rest of her release against Ryder’s mouth and chin, shivering and clenching.

By the time her racing heart slows down, she and Ryder are both twice as messy as before. Ryder’s face is covered in her wetness, and Vetra notices her thigh-plates are gleaming as well, a few rivers still running down them. She lifts herself off Ryder, fighting exhaustion as she sets about untying all the knots she’d made.  _ That _ might have been one of the most powerful orgasms she’s ever felt, but she doesn’t want to leave Ryder in an uncomfortable position any longer than necessary.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks, pressing a kiss to Ryder’s right wrist as she frees it. There’s a slight indent there, but to her untrained eye, it doesn’t look serious. It’s already disappearing without the ropes.

“Yeah.” Ryder makes a face. “But my quads are killing me. This is worse than doing squats.”

“Quads?” Vetra asks, confused.

Ryder laughs. “Sorry, human thing. Not krogan quads. I mean my thighs. They’re made up of four muscle strands, so we call them quads.”

Vetra chuckles. “I see. I was going to say, I didn’t notice any testicles down there. Then again, turian males keep theirs inside...”

“Nope. Just a very sore, very happy pussy.”

Vetra jerks a little at that word. She likes it—although she likes just about everything Ryder says. “How sore?” she asks as she moves down to Ryder’s legs. She unties one ankle, then the other, watching as Ryder stretches her legs out straight beneath her.

“Ahh… hmm. Not  _ that _ sore. Why?”

From the light in her eyes, Vetra can sense a proposition coming. She slides down to sit between Ryder’s legs, taking her right calf in one hand and kneading it. Even though turians don’t get massages the same way humans do, Vetra has gained a fair amount of practice working the stiffness from Ryder’s muscles these past few months.

“Because, if you’re not too tired… there’s another position I can tie you in. I’m not a one-trick varren.”

Ryder sighs, offering up her other calf. “Hmm. Rub, please. Then you can bend me any way you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... since y'all asked so nicely for another chapter... here it is.
> 
> The position in this chapter is called a crab tie. The one in the previous chapter was a frog tie. You can google 'em if you're confused, although I tried to write it pretty clearly.

“Comfy, Ryder?” Vetra asks, running her claw teasingly around one of Ryder’s stiff nipples.

Ryder doesn’t answer. She can’t answer, in fact, because a strip of black cloth is wedged inside her mouth. With both ends tied around the back of her head, all she can do is moan behind the fabric.

“Mmhmm. I see.” Vetra sits back on her heels, admiring the new position she has pulled Ryder into. The human is currently flat on her back, legs spread open and sticking up helplessly into the air. Thanks to the fact that she’s tied wrist to ankle and elbow to knee, her body is in a curved position. The muscles of her core are visibly fighting against the bonds, and Vetra strokes a talon over them as they twitch.

(She really loves the fact that she can see Ryder’s muscles work beneath her brown-gold skin.)

“You remember your safety gesture, don’t you?” Vetra asks, even though she and Ryder have been over this several times. She’s bringing it up less for safety, and more so she has an excuse to watch Ryder squirm a few seconds longer.

A small bead of sweat runs down from Ryder’s temple, disappearing into her hairline. “Mmf…”

“Show me.”

With a muffled huff of what sounds like annoyance, Ryder snaps the fingers of her right hand. It’s not particularly easy, since it’s tied to her foot, but she manages. Vetra nods in approval.

“Good.”

Satisfied, Vetra ponders the different ways she could play with the woman splayed out in front of her. She could touch Ryder with her talons, tease her until she pleads through the gag… but she’s already done that tonight. And there’s an ache between her legs that needs satisfying, too. Seeing Ryder trussed up like this, spread open for her, has her on edge. She’s usually a patient person, but Ryder tends to push those limits, even without trying.

Vetra looks between Ryder’s legs. Ryder is still dripping wet, and Spirits, she’s gaping open too, probably from previous treatment. The red ring of her entrance is pulsing expectantly and Vetra is overcome with the desire to fill it with something and watch those soft muscles grasp down. Maybe she can even feel them, too. She and Ryder don’t use toys every night, but for this particular circumstance, it feels right.

“Hold still.”

Vetra leaves the bed, but she catches a glimpse of Ryder rolling her eyes. She can tell exactly what Ryder is thinking:  _ I don’t have much of a choice, do I? Asshole. _

“I saw that look,” Vetra says as she opens Ryder’s nightstand drawer, the one on the side of the bed she has unofficially claimed for herself. “Do you want another spanking? Because I can arrange one.” From the way Ryder trembles, Vetra isn’t sure whether she’s made a threat or offered a reward.

Even though what she’s looking for is right at the front of the drawer, Vetra pretends to take her time. She has a feeling once she and Ryder really get started, she won’t have much patience left. If she’s going to turn up the heat, she has to do it now, before she’s buried to the hilt in Ryder’s warmth.

Eventually, she pulls out her prize: the black double-sided strap-on she’d searched half of Andromeda for. Worth every credit, too, she thinks as she fiddles with the settings. The larger end of the shaft is long and thick, with an arrow-shaped head and rounded corkscrew ridges running up most of its length. The shorter end is a bulb, with similar ridges running around it and a small metal plate on one side. It’s meant to press against the wearer’s clit as she thrusts—and it does a fantastic job.

Vetra smirks, waving the shaft a foot away from Ryder’s face. It’s large enough to droop under its own weight, a fact Ryder seems to notice, judging by the widening of her eyes.

“Oh, did you want a smaller size?” Vetra asks. “If you do, just tell me.”

Ryder’s eyes narrow to annoyed slits.  _ You know perfectly well I can’t talk, you dick. _

Vetra ignores the dirty look. “Guess not. We’ll go with this one, then.”

Ryder huffs, but seems to forget her irritation as Vetra spreads her legs. Vetra tries to make a show of it, coaxing her plates open with her talons, showing off the deep purple folds between them. It doesn't take much. She's already wet enough to slide two claws in.

The look on Ryder’s face as she fucks herself is pure jealousy. It goes from grumpy to pleading in a split second and Vetra can't help but chuckle. “Too bad your hands are tied,” she says, drawing her talons out and showing Ryder the wetness clinging to them. “If they weren't, you could help me put my cock in.”

Vetra can't help but notice the way Ryder shudders at the words ‘my cock’. She knows the realism is one of the reasons Ryder enjoys it, and she has to admit, she got what she paid for. On impulse, she runs her wet talons around Ryder’s stretched lips, smearing her arousal over them. While the gag is in, Ryder can't stick her tongue out and taste.

“Don't worry. I've got plenty of other ways you can help me… without your arms and legs.”

Ryder whimpers behind the gag, but there isn't anything else she can do. She lets her knees fall further open, trying to lift her hips off the bed in offering.

“In a minute,” Vetra says, struggling to modulate her voice. She usually goes for cool and collected, but Ryder is one of the very few people who threatens to undo her. She picks up the cock again, setting the shorter end at her entrance and easing it in.

It only takes a couple of pushes. She's already wet and relaxed, and she groans as the sensation transmitter settles against her clit. The metal grows warm, and suddenly she can feel the loose grip of her hand on the longer end of the shaft. She lets go, but the cock remains in place between her legs, pointing down toward Ryder.

Ryder quivers in her bonds. A few muffled whines slip past her gag and her feet flex beneath her bound hands. Vetra can’t help scratching one with the very tip of her talon, which makes Ryder squeal and scrunch up in delicious ways. But she doesn’t tease for long. She’s much more interested in the soft heat between Ryder’s thighs.

Vetra climbs back onto the bed, kneeling between Ryder’s legs. The position Ryder is tied in allows her to close them if she wants to, but as Vetra slots her pelvis into position, they’re spread as wide as possible. She runs her hands up along Ryder’s inner thighs, pressing them just a little further down to make the strained muscles burn. “That’s it. Keep them just like this,” she murmurs as she lets go of Ryder’s knee and takes her cock back in her hand.

As soon as she wraps her fist around the base, her clit twitches against the transmitter. She can feel everything, from heat to pressure to texture, and her inner walls clench eagerly around the bulb resting within her. A small well of fluid leaks from the arrow-shaped tip, gathering in a pearly pool before dripping down over Ryder’s lower belly. The strand snaps, dotting Ryder’s skin with clear droplets.

Ryder tries to arch, but it’s awkward because of the ropes. Vetra croons at her, stroking Ryder’s leg with one hand, guiding the tip of the cock to Ryder’s entrance with the other. She drags it back and forth a few times, letting the head nudge Ryder’s swollen clit until her captive releases a few small sobs. Only when Ryder’s shaking is almost constant does Vetra position herself against Ryder’s opening instead.

“Fmmm mmuhh,” Ryder pleads from behind her gag.

Vetra’s first instinct is to look at Ryder’s hands just in case she’s trying to signal for freedom, but though Ryder’s fingers are curled into her palms, there’s no snapping going on. “Come again? I didn’t quite get that.”

“Fuhhmmm muuuh.”

This time, Vetra thinks she has enough to work off of—especially with the constant rocking of Ryder’s hips as the human tries to take the first few inches of her shaft.

“Fuck you?” Vetra asks. She’d been about to anyway, but since Ryder is begging for it, she draws out the anticipation just a second longer. “Is that what you’re asking for?”

“Mmmhmm!”

Ryder nods furiously. Vetra laughs. “Well, if you insist…” She thrusts forward, burying the first few inches inside of Ryder’s silky walls.

Vetra isn't sure she’ll ever get used to how it feels to push inside of Ryder this way—and she doesn't want to. The tight, clinging heat always steals her breath. Ryder grips her like she never want to let go, and for a moment, Vetra is overwhelmed. Then, she exhales, adjusting to the way Ryder flutters around her.

Ryder makes more noises behind her gag, quiet whines mostly, and Vetra takes them as a sign of encouragement. From the way Ryder’s pelvis is rocking against hers, she can tell her lover needs movement. She draws out an inch, hissing at the way Ryder clings to her before pushing back in.

Even that shallow thrust is enough to make Ryder groan with gratitude. She throws her head back, breasts bouncing as she tries to wiggle into a better position. Vetra draws out further this time, until only the head of her cock is buried, before sinking as deep as she can, filling Ryder to the hilt. The clasping warmth is even more overwhelming as it wraps around every inch of her. Ryder is so wet, so soft, so yielding.

Vetra braces her hands on the bed, her forearms just touching Ryder’s hips. With renewed leverage, she picks up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out slowly at first, but increasing her speed as Ryder’s moans grow louder. With Ryder’s legs bound to her hands and raised up toward the ceiling, Vetra finds that she can push even deeper than usual. The tip of her cock hits the very end of Ryder’s channel, and Ryder’s entrance pulses desperately around the base. She watches herself slide in and out, in and out, marveling in the way Ryder’s body welcomes her.

After just a few minutes of fucking, Vetra notices that Ryder is covered in a shimmering coat of sweat. Her skin is glowing and Vetra’s mouth waters for want of salt. Human sweat, she’s learned, is one of the most delicious flavors in the galaxy—or maybe it’s just Ryder’s. It’s completely worth taking a small allergy pill for, anyway. She bends down, running her tongue up from Ryder’s sternum to her collarbone.

Ryder twists her neck, offering even more of her throat for Vetra’s teeth. Vetra can’t deny the gesture. She nibbles carefully at the crook of Ryder’s neck, sucking just hard enough to make sure Ryder will see a visible reminder later. She’s rewarded by a heavy pulse of Ryder’s muscles. They lock tight around her shaft, starting to shudder.

When Ryder’s thighs snap up to squeeze her hips, Vetra forces them back down, holding them apart and picking up her pace. Ryder makes more muffled noises from behind her gag, but Vetra has no trouble interpreting them, at least in spirit:  _ Faster. Harder. More. _

Vetra goes faster and harder, her own muscles beginning to burn as she adds extra force to each thrust. Despite having so many soft and vulnerable parts, Ryder’s body can take a surprising amount of punishment. She plunges as deep as she can, breathing heavily as the pressure within her begins to build. It starts in her clit, but thanks to the transmitter, it travels along the cock as well, throbbing with a delightful fullness.

It won’t be long before she comes. She knows she can’t hold out much longer—especially not while Ryder is yelping and squirming beneath her, constantly seeking more. “I’ll have to tie you tighter next time,” Vetra purrs by Ryder’s ear, nibbling the lobe. “In a position that actually keeps you still. Maybe spread-eagle?”

Ryder twitches, her eyes scrunching shut, her breaths coming fast and hard through her nose. For several moments, Vetra focuses on the gag parting Ryder’s full lips. She almost wishes it wasn’t there. She wants to feel Ryder’s tongue sliding against hers, wants to taste the inside of Ryder’s mouth.

Then again… she is in charge of this scene. She can do whatever she wants. She slides a claw beneath Ryder’s gag and pulls it down past her chin, cutting off any sounds Ryder might try and make with her beak.

The kiss is apparently too much for Ryder to bear. She starts shivering all over, shouting blissfully into Vetra’s mouth as her inner walls go wild. They ripple with powerful contractions, squeezing so tight that Vetra is forced to stop her thrusts. Ryder is clutching down so hard that she can barely move, despite the fresh surge of wetness streaming between their bodies: proof of how hard Ryder is coming.

Their first long kiss dissolves into a series of shorter ones as Ryder shudders through her peak. “Vetra… Vetra… Vetra…” Ryder seems to have forgotten every word except for her name, but Vetra doesn’t mind. She gasps as Ryder’s hot tongue runs along one of her mandibles, teasing the edge of her mouth.

If her kiss has undone Ryder, Ryder’s kiss does the same for her. This time, when Ryder’s legs press in on her hips, Vetra doesn’t shove them back down. She pumps forward instead, driving as deep as she can, going rigid as the warm pressure within her core finally bursts free. She fills Ryder with everything she has, sighing with relief against her lover’s puffy, well-kissed lips.

It’s still an odd sort of sensation, feeling her arousal shoot through the toy to splash against Ryder’s inner walls. She feels a wave of relief with every pulse, and she rides them as far as possible, groaning as her muscles do most of the work. Each time they squeeze around the shorter end of the shaft, she fills Ryder with more, and Ryder bucks desperately beneath her.

Filling Ryder. Her mind has narrowed to that single thought. She wants to give Ryder everything she has, everything she is.

She finishes emptying with one last thrust, groaning softly and collapsing against Ryder’s chest. Her limbs are aching, but she’s sure they don’t hurt nearly as much as Ryder’s. After a few selfish moments to recover and nuzzle the sweet-smelling spot behind Ryder’s ear, she lifts herself up and unties the ropes around Ryder’s wrists and ankles. It’s a bit difficult to undo them without pulling out, but she doesn’t want to leave Ryder’s warmth yet.

As soon as they flutter free, Ryder groans with relief. She stretches out in a spread-eagle position, and Vetra slides right back down on top of her.

“Hey, that tickles,” Ryder protests as Vetra nips at her cheek. With a low murmur, Vetra moves to a less sensitive spot to continue her preening. Ryder still tastes like sweat and sex, and she can’t resist sliding her tongue over Ryder’s skin.

“You’re okay, right?” Vetra asks, braceleting one of Ryder’s wrists and massaging gently. “Nothing hurts?” She rolls Ryder’s hand in a circle, testing its range of motion before Ryder stops her by lacing all five fingers through her three talons.

“Perfectly okay. We humans are hardier than we look.”

“So I’ve discovered.”

“… but you are kinda crushing me a little. Sorry.”

Immediately, Vetra pulls out and rolls to one side, giving Ryder some breathing space. After a few deep gulps of air, Ryder turns to face away from her, scooting back until her ass is resting firmly in the cradle of Vetra’s pelvis. It’s a little awkward with the shaft of the cock still trapped between them, but Vetra doesn’t care. She drapes her arm around Ryder’s waist, resting her chin on top of Ryder’s curly hair.

“So… now that I’ve had a taste of turian discipline, I think I might want more,” Ryder says at last.

Vetra chuckles. “Maybe when you can sit down without wincing.”

“I’m sure I can sit down without… oh!” Ryder squeaks as Vetra slides a palm down her smooth back, gripping a handful of her ass. The noise of surprise is followed by a low moan, and Vetra clicks her tongue.

“Uh-huh. Sure. I’ll be keeping an eye on you, Ryder. If you’re limping for more than a day, you go to Lexi, no matter how embarrassing it is. Got it?”

“Hmph. Fine.” Ryder remains silent for a moment, and then asks, “What about you? Sore at all?”

“Not sore,” Vetra lies.  _ At least, not compared to what you must be feeling. _

“Bullshit. Hold on.” With a grunt of effort, Ryder drags herself up and out of bed, leaning over to pull something from one of the drawers. While she’s gone, Vetra takes the opportunity to remove her cock. Her muscles are eager to give it up—she’s well and truly exhausted.

When Ryder turns back around, she’s holding a bottle of lotion. Vetra recognizes it as the one Jaal gave her, the strange homemade mixture that’s done such wonders for her carapace. “You don’t have to do that,” she says, but Ryder gives her a look that doesn’t allow for argument. She places a hand in the middle of Vetra’s flat chest and pushes her back, swinging one knee over her lap.

“Hey. You took care of me. I get to take care of you, too. You don’t have to do  _ all _ the work in this relationship, right?”

Vetra’s heart clenches. It’s true. She’s always been the caretaker, the one in charge. Although she still likes to be in charge, it’s also really, really nice to have someone look out for her from time to time. She doesn’t even have to ask. Ryder just fills that role instinctively.

“Okay. But only if I do you too.”

Ryder grins down at her. “Deal.” She slathers her hands in the lotion and runs them along Vetra’s shoulders and chest, making sure to slide her fingers into all the shallow grooves. Vetra sighs and relaxes. She hopes she can stay awake long enough to return the favor, because even though she’s satisfied, she’s really looking forward to running her hands all over Ryder’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. If you want me to add a second chapter with the magic tech strap-on... I might consider it. *cough* If you're interested in that, lemme know in the comments.


End file.
